Captain Swan Versus The Chocolate Coffee Powered Baby
by The Last Ronin
Summary: "Not five minutes my parents have been gone. Not five minutes and we've already screwed things up." - Emma and Killian baby sit baby Neal for a evening.


So yeah…was browsing Tumblr when this headcannon materialized in my head. Had no real intention of writing it but…damn thing wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is. And I'm too tired to bother doing a second round of edits so there's a good chance there's some mistakes. Sorry in advance for that!

And, as always, enjoy!

_**~The Last Ronin~**_

**x-x-Emma-x-x**

"So, you're sure you two can handle things for a few hours?"

"For the last time Mom, we'll be fine." I sigh and herd my mother towards the door where my father is already waiting, "Go. Have fun."

"David I'm not sure about this. We really don't have to…"

"Yes we do." My father interrupts, tugging on my mom's arm so he can help her into her coat, "Just relax. Emma and Killian can handle Neal for the evening."

"But…"

"Have fun!" I repeat, shoving my mother out the door and closing it behind her before she can think of some other reason not to go. Both her and Dad have had their hands full since Neal was born and they really need this night to themselves. So when Dad asked us to baby sit, Killian and I were more than happy to oblige.

Speaking of my pirate…it's really quite in the living room where I left him with my little brother, "Killian? Everything ok?"

"Fine love," his voice calls back and the momentary tension I'd felt leaches out of my muscles. Everything is going to be fine. We're two grown adults. We can handle a baby for one nigh…

I skid to a stop as I step into the living room and take in the sight before me. My boyfriend sits on the couch with my baby brother quietly cradled in the crook of his arm. Killian's good hand supports a bottle that Neal is busy inhaling like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. Heat fills me at the vision of domesticity, pooling low in my belly and I blink rapidly to dispel the tears my eyes are suddenly threatening. After everything we've been through to think we could have something like this…something so normal.

Of course it can't last because just as that thought crosses my mind I realize that the color of the liquid in my brother's bottle is definitely not white.

"Killian…what are you feeding him?" I ask, my voice wavering slightly as Neal finishes draining the brown liquid and my eyes land on the mug of special hot chocolate I'd made myself earlier; a mug which is now empty.

"Sorry lass," he looks up at me, sheepish, "the little prince was interested in your hot chocolate so I gave him a taste. He seemed to enjoy it and as it wasn't too hot I gave him the rest. I'll make you another one."

The blood drains from my face as Neal gives the most adorable little burp ever and for a brief second my mind blanks on why him having my drink was a bad thing. But I can already see the effects of the drink in the too bright shine in his eyes that are open a bit too wide. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.

"Killian that wasn't just hot chocolate," I slowly approach the pair as if trying not to spook a skittish deer. There's still a chance things will be ok so long as we don't get my brother too excited.

"What?" Confusion slides across my boyfriends face followed by doubt as he looks at my empty mug, "But that's what you normally drink…"

"Usually yes," I confirm, "but it was a long day and I'm tired so I made that cup with coffee rather than milk."

Killian's face falls as realization flashes in his eyes and he finally notices how much my brother is squirming in his arms, "Bloody…"

Not five minutes my parents have been gone. Not five minutes and we've already screwed things up. Neal lets out a wail and then laughs when Killian and I both jump, mischief in his eyes. This is gonna be a long night.

**x-x-David-x-x**

"I'm glad we did this but I still don't think we should have left Neal with Emma and Hook."

"Snow we needed a night off," I remind my wife as I help her out of the car, "and besides, what's the point of having an adult daughter if we can't ask her to baby sit once in a while?"

"I just don't feel right leaving him like that," Snow continues and I sigh. I get why she's nervous about leaving our son but…

"Killian was just about to feed Neal when we left so odds are they got him to sleep soon after." I point out, "I'm sure we didn't miss anything too exciting."

"You're right," Snow says with a sigh, clearly still unconvinced.

I just shake my head, a smile tugging at my lips as we climb the stairs and unlock the door. Quiet greets us as the door swings open. Quiet save for the echo of the happy burblings of an infant who is clearly not asleep.

"Emma?" Snow calls, her voice laced with panic and she rushes towards the living room as I lockup behind us. Her voice reaches my ears a scant second later, at a much lower volume, "David! Come quick!"

I hurry after her, reaching her side before I register the barely restrained laughter that had replaced the panic in her voice. A chuckle pulls its way from my chest before I can catch it as I take in the scene in front of me. Quickly I pull out my cell phone and snap a few photos.

Emma and Killian snuggled together out on the couch, passed out, Neal cradled securely between them playing with his sister's hair. The pair look like they've been through a war together. Their clothing is wrinkled and covered in…something brownish? Killian's hair sticks up more than usual, as if he'd been running his hand through it…or someone had been tugging on it and Emma's hangs in damp strands.

"What in the world do you think happened?" Snow asks as she gently picks up Neal. Our son gives a happy giggle at her voice and then lets loose a big yawn, his eyes drifting closed.

"I don't know but we're definitely finding out this story," I chuckle some more and steer my wife towards our bedroom.

"Should we wake them?"

"Nah," I say after considering for a moment, "let them sleep. They've earned it."


End file.
